The present invention generally relates to a cutting system, method and apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a cutting apparatus having bits to cut an object.
Known systems exist for cutting pipe and/or other objects. Further, loose pipes and/or pipes that are installed and/or integrated on-site in an industrial setting may also require certain cutting tools and/or methods. The pipes may be cut on-site when new fittings and/or equipment may be added to an existing installation. Also, in-line equipment and/or connections may be removed from an installation due to a failure and/or a desired change in the current design and/or installation. Thus, the on-site pipes may require that a cutting apparatus is portable. For example, a valve and/or meter may be installed and/or removed in-line with the existing pipe installation.
In certain applications, the cutting apparatus may be delivered to the location to cut the pipe on-site. Certain cutting systems may cut the pipe in a saw-like manner. However, other cutting systems may operate in the same general manner as a lathe may be used to cut a pipe. Such cutting systems may encircle the pipe to perform a cutting operation. To this end, for example, known cutting systems for cutting pipes on-site may have a split frame design to fit around and/or may be secured to the pipe at the particular location. A cutting tool connected to the cutting apparatus may travel around the pipe and/or workpiece engaging the outer diameter of the pipe to make a circumferential cut into the pipe. Such a cutting system may also be known as a clamshell lathe.
Further, the clamshell lathe may be used for making a variety of cuts and/or bevels on a variety of pipes. The clamshell lathe may cut pipes to remove inoperative, malfunctioning, outdated and/or unwanted equipment from an installation.
The clamshell lathe may also be used for weld preparation on a pipe. Weld preparation may require that the end of the pipe is finished in a particular manner for subsequently performing a weld. Weld preparation may include cutting a clean end at the desired location of the pipe. Weld preparation may also include cutting a desired bevel at the end of the pipe. When the newly cut pipe is welded to the desired pipe and/or other equipment, the beveled edge provides an area of adherence for the weld to make a suitable connection.
The known cutting systems may experience and/or require large tool pressures when cutting the pipe. The pressures may be even greater when attempting to remove a relatively large amount of material from the pipe. The tool pressure may also be greater with a cut that may be performed at a greater speed. Also, the tool pressure may be greater with harder and/or thicker pipe materials. Such larger tool pressures may cause premature failures of the cutting tools and/or the motor driving the cutting apparatus. Point loads may also occur on the bits during cutting operations. Such point loads may also cause premature failures of the bits. Consequently, known systems may fail due to breakage of the cutting tools and/or bits due to high tool pressures. The drive motors may also fail due to the high loads.
Further, cutting times and other working times may be dependent upon many variables. For example, the level of training and/or experience of the operator may be a key factor. As with any task, an experienced operator may be able to operate the equipment more efficiently. Another factor may be the type of drive used. Hydraulic drives typically take 25% to 40% less time to complete a cut than air drives. However, hydraulic drives typically require a hydraulic power supply. Thus, hydraulic drives may not be as portable as air drives. Lastly, the type of form cutting and the location of the cutting operation may also have an effect upon the cutting time.
Thus, a need exists for a cutting system that may reduce point loads and/or provide a more equalized load than the loads experienced in known cutting systems. Also, a need exists for a cutting system that may reduce tool pressures when cutting a pipe. Further, a need exists for a cutting system capable of cutting pipes that may provide extended tool and/or bit life. Moreover, a need exists for a cutting system that may reduce the cutting time of a cutting operation.